Desaparecida
by Witch Mia Malfoy Errelot
Summary: “No llorarás por mi ausencia, lo sé. Me olvidaste hace mucho. ¿Tan poco importante soy? ¿Tan insignificante soy?” Hermione, cansada de su vida junto al hombre que pensó, la amaba, toma la única vía de escape a su soledad y dolor: desaparecer.


**Sinopsis**: "No llorarás por mi ausencia, lo sé. Me olvidaste hace mucho. ¿Soy tan poco importante?. ¿Soy tan insignificante?" Hermione, cansada de su vida junto al ser que pensó, la amaba, toma la única vía de escape a su soledad y dolor: desaparecer. SongFic.

**Disclaimer**: Estos personajes no me pertenecen, todos son propiedad de _J.K. Rowling_ y afiliados, sólo los uso por diversión, sin fines de lucro. La canción se llama "**_Missing"_** y es, por supuesto, de **Evanescence**.

¡Disfrútenlo!…

**

* * *

**

**_(¯·..·´¯·.·•» Missing «•·.·´¯·..·´¯)_**

"_Y, apenas conciente, le dirás a nadie: '¿No falta algo?'**"**_

**

* * *

**

.-.

SONGFIC

.-.

**_You can't stop the fights?_**  
_(¿Tú puedes detener las peleas?)_  
**_Can you stand the fights?_**  
_(¿Puedes resistir las peleas?)_

Una lágrima recorrido su mejilla y el rastro quedó por siempre grabado a fuego en su piel.

Cerró los ojos, sintiendo aún el aire recorrer cada parte de su cuerpo.

La casa le parecía más grande y, ni la soledad que siempre estaba en ella, lograba disminuir su tamaño. Frente a ella estaba la sala, tan lujosa, tan limpia, tan pomposa, tan parecida a su dueño. Al hombre que ella amaba y poco a poco comenzaba a odiar… otra vez.

**_You can't stop the fights?_**  
_(¿Tú puedes detener las peleas?)  
**You won't say the words**  
(Tú no dirás las palabras)_

Dio un paso, y sus tacones resonaron en el suelo de porcelana.

No había nadie.

Y eso la humilló mucho más.

**_Please, please_**  
_(Por favor, por favor)_

Siempre había sido así. Siempre.

Subió a pasos lentos las escaleras, sin prisa. Sabía que nadie iba a detenerla. ¿Quién desearía hacerlo?

_Nadie._

_**Please, please, forgive me,**  
(Por favor, por favor, perdóname)_  
**_But I won't be home again._**  
_(Pero no estaré más en casa.)_

Sus cosas estaban alineadas sobre la cama y con cuidado, fue colocando cada una en su maleta, reprimiendo a veces el deseo de no hacerlo, el deseo que le gritaba: _"¡Quédate, sólo para soportar su lejanía, para soportar su desamor, pero para tenerlo cerca, sin que importe nada más."_

"_No.",_ sonrió con amargura, no desistiría aunque por dentro muriera… aunque ya estuviera muerta.

No iba a quedarse.

Cerró la maleta suavemente.

Su cuerpo rogaba lentitud y su corazón pedía rapidez. Ambas cosas para alejarse o quedarse, rogando, clamando una verdad que, por muy grande que fuera, no iba a vencerla. No, ya no.

Se miró en el espejo.

Su rostro antes alegre ahora era solo una sombra de lo que fue. Era un rostro cansado, cambiado por cada cosa, destrozado, al igual que su alma, la que soportó por muchos años la condena que le gusta sentir sobre ella.

"_Pero cada cosa cansa."_, pensó sonriéndose, _"Y yo ya me cansé de todo esto."_

Sus cabellos castaños fueron recogidos en una coleta alta. Ellos, junto con el amor que sentía hacia él, fueron lo único que jamás cambió, lo que siguió igual por tantos años.

Sus ojos de color chocolate, que siempre eran acompañados por un brillo de felicidad, se habían opacado también. Se habían rendido frente a la sombra del desamor y de la desdicha. Solos habían dejado de luchar, sin que ella pudiera evitarlo.

¿Por qué?. ¿Por qué dejó que todo eso pasara? La respuesta era simple y cabía en una sola palabra:

_Amor._

Amor hacia un hombre, amor hacia el que pensó, la amaba como ella a él. Amor, así de simple.

Se volteó lentamente, recordando cada cosa, cada palabra en su primer año. Y en ese momento supo la verdad: Él jamás fue hecho para una sola mujer, él jamás se dejaría esclavizar, jamás se dejaría vencer por el amor.

Draco Malfoy jamás se dejaría vencer. Nunca. Su orgullo era mucho.

**_Maybe someday you'll look up,_**  
_(Tal vez algún día alces la mirada,)  
**And, barely conscious, you'll say to no one:**  
(Y, apenas conciente, le dirás a nadie:)  
**"Isn't something missing?"**  
("¿No falta algo?")_

Hermione miró una foto sobre una repisa vieja. Una foto de los dos, abrazados, felices.

"Algún día me extrañarás, Draco." – Susurró, dejando libres las lágrimas – "Porque extrañas a una tonta que siempre te espera aunque no llegues, que siempre está ahí para ti aunque no lo sepas, y que no quiere pensar en nadie más porque esta absorbida por el amor. Me extrañarás porque no verás a nadie aquí, porque no tendrás a nadie a quién ignorar." – Sonrió con rabia, negando con la cabeza – "Y quizás por eso te haga falta."

Dejó la foto en la repisa y salió con la maleta.

"Quizás."

Mientras bajaba, recordaba cada momento vivido durante su primer año de casados.

Felicidad, amor, cariño.

Ahora: Silencio, desamor, indiferencia.

Y a cada paso, los recuerdos llegaban a ella.

Sonrisas, abrazos, besos, entrega, ternura. Todo lo que quiso tener por siempre, porque pensó que sería para siempre. Que él estaría para ella siempre, que jamás la abandonaría.

Pero se equivocó.

Los días tristes pasaban cada vez más lentos, los días felices eran fugaces, tanto como las estrellas que solo en el cielo dejan destellos de su paso.

Se sentó en la escalera, mirando, llorando sin detenerse. Tocó cerca de su pecho una cadenita de oro. Sus manos se aferraron a ella con fuerza, y cerró sus ojos.

"¿Qué sucedió?" – Susurró para sí, sintiendo a cada lágrima un hueco enorme dentro, un enorme hueco que cada vez la hundía, que le absorbía la vida. Sus ojos castaños, llenos de lágrimas, miraron al frente – "¿Qué?"

Cuanto deseo a un hijo en esos momentos, sólo para tener un pretexto que la atara a esa casa. Como quiso en ese momento que Draco entrara por la puerta, con un ramo de flores en la mano, y le dijera que todos esos años de abandono e indiferencia sirvieron sólo para aumentar más el amor. Como deseaba que la besara, que la tomara entre sus brazos y le susurra que la amaba. Cuanto lo deseo, hubiera dado lo que fuera porque cada cosa se cumpliera, pero el silencio y la soledad que siempre estaban junto a ella le contestaron con crueldad.

"_No hay nadie aquí…. Nadie vendrá por ti."_

_**You won't cry for my absence, I know.**  
(No llorarás por mi ausencia, lo sé.)  
**You forgot me long ago.**  
(Me olvidaste hace mucho.)_

Y él no la extrañaría, no lloraría al saber que se marchó. Jamás, porque hace mucho que dejó de amarla, hace mucho que sus besos eran recuerdos y hace mucho que no la tocaba y no regresaba.

Siempre estuvo sola. Él salía y volvía muy entrada la noche o no volvía. Nunca le decía nada al día siguiente al despertar, solo decía un seco _"Adiós"_ y se iba.

Le daba igual si estaba o no estaba, si lloraba en silencio o no lloraba. Le daba igual el daño que causaba en ella…

No tenía comparación alguna esa vida a la de sus primeros días.

"_Te amo." – _Decía y después la besaba con ansias, la tocaba, le murmuraba cosas que jamás supo que significaban, y la recostaba en la gran cama, quitándose la ropa, quitándosela a ella. Besaba cada parte de su cuerpo, haciéndola morir por sus caricias. La adoraba siempre y la refugiaba en sus brazos, meciéndola, acariciando su cabello hasta dormirla. La trataba como a una niña.

Y de eso no quedaba ya nada.

Un sollozo hizo eco en todo el recibidor. Escondió su rostro entre sus brazos.

Ella siempre estuvo para él. No hallaba la razón para ese cambio. Lo atendió como debía una esposa atender a su esposo. Lo amó como debía amar a Dios.

"¿Qué hice mal?" – Preguntó.

Se levantó, tocando con la punta de sus dedos la pared mientras bajaba por las escaleras, recordando…

"_Ésta será nuestra casa, Hermione." – Dijo un Draco sonriente._

_Ella lo abrazó._

"_Es hermosa."_

_Él la tomó delicadamente de la cintura y besó con suavidad sus labios._

"_No tanto como tú." – Susurró, y mirándola con descaro, le dijo despacio – "¿Quieres estrenar nuestra cama?"_

_Sonrió, contagiando el ambiente de felicidad._

"_Si no lo pedías pronto, yo mismo te hubiera arrastrado hasta ella."_

_Y sus manos se perdieron en el cuerpo del otro a cada paso que subían las escaleras, sus cuerpos chocaron uno con otro sobre la cama, sus respiraciones se entremezclaron al igual que sus alientos, sus movimientos fueron tan sincronizados como lo fueron sus caricias, y los gritos de satisfacción llenaron por completo la quietud de la casa._

_Se amaban… esa era su manera de demostrárselo a cada uno._

Y de eso nada quedaba.

"Nada."

_**Am I that unimportant?**  
(¿Tan poco importante soy?)  
**Am I so insignificant?**  
(¿Tan insignificante soy?)_

No escuchó a sus amigos, no quiso escuchar a nadie cuando le advirtieron de su futura desdicha. Fue oídos sordos, oídos cerrados a todos, porque el amor se encargó de hacerla sorda, de hacerla terca frente a los pedidos y súplicas de personas que en verdad la querían… y que ahora, por vergüenza, nunca volvería a ver. No permitiría que la vieran destrozada. Nadie la vería así.

_Nadie._

Sus lágrimas dejaron de salir de sus ojos inflamados, mirando la fotografía en una pared de los tantos pasillos de esa casa.

Lucius Malfoy junto a Narcisa Malfoy estaban en ella, sonriendo con arrogancia, mostrando una realeza a la que creían, pertenecían. Un porte que nadie podía siquiera imitar.

Y ellos, muertos y sin movimiento, le recordaron cada palabra. Sólo bastó ver sus miradas rencorosas y superiores. Sólo bastó ello.

Cayó de rodillas al suelo, esta vez, llorando aún más.

"_Sangre sucia, sangre sucia, sangre sucia."_

Era la voz de Draco la que repetía una y otra vez en su cabeza esas dos palabras que la mataban. Era Draco, era él quien se lo susurraba.

"¿NUNCA DEJÉ DE SER INSIGNIFICANTE PARA TI!" – Gritó con toda la voz que tenía, pidiendo respuestas – "¿NUNCA TE IMPORTE!"

Bajó su cabeza y se sentó sobre sus piernas, golpeando el suelo con fuerza. Su alma volvió a resquebrase y ésta vez, el dolor fue tanto que toda ella se desplomó, incluido su cuerpo, que cayó al suelo frío, temblando, moviéndose como si tuviera incrustado algo dentro.

"¿Nunca dejé de ser la sangre sucia para ti?" – Preguntó en un susurró doloroso.

El sonido del reloj de la sala dio una campanada, anunciando la una de la tarde.

Y no se levantó, porque él no llegaría, porque él no la vería marchar ni mucho menos arrastrarse, humillarse por su amor, por el dolor. Él hace mucho que no la veía.

A él le daba igual si estaba o no estaba, si lloraba o no lloraba.

Nunca la extrañaría, nunca la echaría de menos porque él nunca cambió, ahora lo sabía bien, ahora ya no se engañaba. Draco Malfoy jamás cambió, solamente se dejó llevar por algo que para él era desconocido. Solamente se dejó llevar por el momento, por cada emoción.

Quería conocer que sentía cuando jamás sintió nada.

"Cuando nunca sentiste nada."

_**Isn't something missing?**  
(¿No falta algo?)  
**Isn't someone missing me?**  
(¿Nadie me extraña?)_

Y se quedó varios minutos aún pegada al suelo, sintiendo el frío, ese hielo que congelaba su piel, el mismo hielo que la cubría desde hace ya cuatro años atrás.

¿Y dónde estaría él ahora?. ¿Dónde estaría el que causaba su dolor, el que se entregaba a la vida y a matarla poco a poco?

Sus ojos se cerraron nuevamente, imaginando lo que siempre pensaba cuando él no llegaba.

Él, alto y rubio, atractivo y nocivo, él ahora estaría en brazos de otra mujer después de un día de trabajo.

Él ahora estaría besándola con la misma pasión que compartían años atrás, la recorrería con las mismas manos que la recorrió a ella, le susurraría _"Te deseo"_ en el mismo tono que alguna vez le susurró a ella. La haría suya como a ella, tal vez con más pasión, con más atrevimiento, porque con ellas, con cada una, él si podía dar rienda suelta a todo lo que sentía al estar junto a una mujer.

Y Hermione anhelaba hace mucho que él la hiciera suya como imaginaba, hacia suyas a otras.

Pero nunca sucedería… él ni siquiera la miraba al llegar a casa.

Le daba igual si estaba o no estaba, si moría o vivía.

Respiró…

¿Y no la extrañaría cuando estaba con ellas?. ¿No pensaría si quiera en ella?

"_Ilusa… ¡Ya no te engañes más!. ¡No te lastimes más!"_

Su mano derecha, en la que relucía un anillo de oro, volvió a apretar entre sus dedos el pequeño dije en forma de H y D, acercando esa joya lo más posible al corazón y preguntándose en voz alta:

"¿No te hago falta?"

Y otra vez ese maldito silencio que la enredaba se quedaba mudo, dándole la respuesta sin palabras.

Tal vez a sus amigos les hacía falta, tal vez a las personas que cuidaba en San Mungo les haría falta, pero no le haría falta al que en verdad le importaba.

No le haría falta a Draco Malfoy.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**  
(Incluso aunque fuera sacrificada,)  
**You won't try for me, not now.**  
(No lo intentaste por mi, no ahora.)_

Su cabeza le dolía y prefirió levantarse del suelo. Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, porque no quería dejar rastro de ella en esa casa, porque en verdad ahora quería irse.

_Desaparecer._

Caminó de vuelta a las escaleras, dispuesta a tomar su maleta y marcharse, pero nuevamente los recuerdos acudieron, traicionándola, hiriéndola sin medida. Siempre así…

"_¿Te parece tener dos hijos?" – Preguntó Draco, emocionado._

"_Draco." – Dijo Hermione, acercándose a su esposo y sonriéndole – "¿Llevamos sólo cinco mese de casados y ya piensas en hijos?"_

"_Yo quiero tener muchos, unos cuatro por lo menos."_

_La castaña negó con la cabeza._

"_¿Tantos?"_

"_Me gustan las risas. Nunca pude oírlas cuando fui niño." – Sinceró. Hermione tomó entre sus manos su rostro – "Jamás las oí y quisiera saber que se siente escucharlas. Quisiera saber que se siente el escuchar la risa de mi hijo y que esa risa sea provocada por mí."_

_Ella lo miró con ternura._

"_En ese caso… ¿una docena de hijo te parece bien?" – Preguntó, medio en serio medio en broma._

"_Si, estaría bien." – Susurró antes de besarla – "Ya quiero media docena de niños rubios y ojos grises y media docena de niñas castañas y ojos ámbar."_

"_Perfecto."_

_Y después, sus cuerpos volvieron a ser lo mismo… volvían a ser uno._

Y tal vez ahora encontró la razón de toda esa condena…

Ella no le había cumplido ese capricho y eso hizo que se alejara poco a poco. A él siempre le había gustado mandar a cualquiera, dar órdenes y que esas órdenes sean atacadas al pie de la letra… y ella no había cumplido la orden que más deseaba.

No le había dado un hijo.

Sus ojos se pusieron rojos, su nariz le escocía, su mirada se nubló y sus manos tocaron su vientre. ¿Fue su culpa, sólo su culpa?

Y gritó, negando a viva voz.

La verdad siempre estuvo frente a sus ojos, pero nunca la vio.

"¿Por qué no me lo dijiste?" – Preguntó, sollozando con más fuerza, con espasmos en todo su cuerpo.

Miles de preguntas sin respuesta.

Ni aunque se sacrificara, dando su vida para darle un hijo, él volvería a ser el mismo, porque ya tampoco deseaba tener nada de ella, porque hace mucho ya no deseaba nada de ella, ni su cuerpo, ni su amor, ni su mirada, ni nada, mucho menos un hijo. Algo tan sagrado que los uniría por siempre.

Ya no quería nada.

_Nada._

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**  
(A pesar de que moriría por saber si me amas,)  
**I'm all alone.**  
(Estoy absolutamente sola.)_

Pero sí daría su vida por saber si él la amaba aún.

Daría cada trozo de carne, cada aliento, cada respiro únicamente para oírlo decir: _"Te amo, Hermione."_

Y sólo eso bastaría para llenarla de vida, para darle un nuevo amanecer. Y sólo eso bastaría también para dejarla sola, porque él diría esas tres palabras y se iría después. No estaría con ella. La abandonaría…

La dejaría sola, con su vida… pero sin él.

_Sola._

Y no sabía que era peor: estar muerta o estar sola.

La muerte es el comienzo a nueva vida, a un nuevo comenzar, a estar acompañada por miles de almas más; la soledad es el comienzo del encierro en sí mismo, del sufrimiento diario y de los acosos de recuerdos perdurables.

Sí, era peor estar sola.

¿Por qué dudarlo si lo sabía?. ¿Por qué preguntárselo si mil veces prefirió estar muerta a estar sola?

_**Isn't someone missing me?**  
(¿Nadie me extraña?)_

Decidió dar un último recorrido a la casa y la habitación en la que compartieron miles de cosas, en la que ella lloró hasta cansarse y en la que siempre lo esperó.

Fue la mejor opción.

Si quería superar ese dolor, tenía que ir al lugar en donde su vida se consumió por completo.

Siempre lento, siempre despacio caminó.

"No hay prisa, nadie va a detenerme." – Se repetía en voz alta – "Él no me extrañará… tal vez nadie lo haga."

Abrió lentamente la puerta, percibiendo el olor de Draco que aún, a pesar de mucho tiempo, seguía en el ambiente. ¿O es que ella lo había grabado a fuego en su memoria?. ¿O es que ella quería recordarlo por siempre?

Sus ojos miraron en todas direcciones, sus manos se aferraron con fuerza en su abrigo, su respiración se aceleró…

**_You can't stop the fights?_**  
_(¿Tú puedes detener las peleas?)_  
**_Can you stand the fights?_**  
_(¿Puedes resistir las peleas?)_

_Hermione miraba por la ventana, angustiada. Draco no llegaba y eran ya la una de la mañana._

_Trataba de hacer memoria, recordar si él, en algún momento del día, le dijo que llegaría tarde por alguna razón._

_No halló el recuerdo… porque ese recuerdo nunca se dio y nunca existiría porque nunca él le diría si volvería, si vendría a la hora de la comida o si la seguía amando._

"_Draco¿donde estás?" – Preguntó en un susurro – "¿Por qué me preocupas así?"_

_Las dos de la mañana, las tres, las cuatro… y él no regresaba._

_Pensó que pudo haberle pasado algo, pero enseguida lo descartó, alguien tuvo que llamarla para informarle. ¿Y si fue un accidente mientras volvía a casa? No, no podía ser, los caminos que debía tomar eran muy transitados, muy concurridos y la noticia hubiera volado. Pensó que tal vez se le pasó por alto decirle que no llegaría o que tal vez tuvo una importante reunión, un viaje sorpresa, algo, y que no tuvo tiempo siquiera de avisarle._

**_You can't stop the fights?_**  
_(¿Tú puedes detener las peleas?)  
**You won't say the words**  
(Tú no dirás las palabras)_

_Prefirió pensar eso… Mentirse._

_Se acostó en la cama y arropándose, sus ojos se cerraron por el cansancio._

_Por esperarlo. _

Y dolía recordar ese momento. El primer día en el que él no llegó.

"¿Nadie me echara de menos?" – Musitó.

"_Nadie."_

_**Please, please**  
(Por favor, por favor)_

Una lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla pálida.

Estaba cansada, mucho.

Cerró la puerta despacio, y sintiendo que una parte de ella se separaba con dolorosa rabia en esos momentos y se quedaba en la puerta, caminó hasta las escaleras, bajando lentamente.

Fue parte de su silencio el que se quedó allí.

**_Please, please, forgive me,_**  
_(Por favor, por favor, perdóname,)  
**But I won't be home again.**  
(Pero no estaré más en casa.)_

"Perdóname, Draco." – Murmuró – "Pero nunca más me volverás a ver, no estaré más en casa."

Y era extraño que sea ella quién pidiera perdón, rodeada de soledad, dos cosas que Draco Malfoy creo. Era extraño que sea ella justamente quien le pidiera perdón cuando debía ser él quien se lo pidiera, de rodillas, llorando, gritando, muriendo si era posible. Porque fue Draco Malfoy el que la dañó, quien la destruyó.

Su único pecado fue amarlo sin medida y no darle un hijo. El pecado de Draco fue herirla como nadie lo hizo y asesinar día a día parte de ella, fue ignorarla y matar a un ser tan puro como lo era Hermione. Su pecado fue dejarla sin esperanzas, sin amor y sin completar esa parte que toda mujer desea llenar.

Su pecado fue dejarla sola y vacía.

Y eso a él no le importaba. Le daba igual el daño que causaba en ella…

Si lloraba o no lloraba, si estaba o no estaba.

Tomó la maleta de las escaleras y la depositó cerca de la puerta.

Miró por última vez todo el lugar, limpiándose con furia la última lágrima que derramaría en esa casa.

Era una _desaparecida_ ahora…

_**I know what you do to yourself,**  
(Sé lo que te haces a ti mismo.)_

Y quedarse ya no le llamaba la atención. No tenía significado más que el de destrucción.

Suya y de él.

Porque sabía que él también se destruía día a día, hora a hora.

"Te engañas." – Dijo sonriendo – "Sólo te engañas cuando regresas a esta casa a la que nunca quisieras volver a ver, te engañas cuando dices adiós, cuando finges no verme y me ignoras. Te engañas, porque a pesar de todo, sabes que un alma dentro de esta casa sigue latiendo por ti. Te engañas al creer que no te importo… Tú solo te haces daño, tú solo te lastimas. Y como te amo, no quiero sufrimiento para ti… y por eso me voy."

Tocó la fotografía en la pared principal del recibidor.

Era de los dos, el día de su boda.

Ahí estaba él, sonriente, feliz. Lo tocó como si fuera de cristal delicado, como si el simple calor que emanaba su dedo fuera capaz de derretirlo.

"Me voy porque no quiero ver lo que te haces a ti mismo." – Bajó la cabeza y deslizó sus dedos por la fotografía – "Porque a pesar de todo… te sigo amando."

Sólo bastó un movimiento de varita y la fotografía desapareció.

_**I breathe deep and cry out:**  
(Yo respiro profundamente y grito:)  
**"Isn't something missing?**  
("¿No falta algo?")_  
"_**Isn't someone missing me?"**  
("¿Nadie me extraña?")_

Quiso alejarse, irse de una buena vez, dejar de lastimarse por solo el aire que respiraba, por el aroma que venía a sus sentidos y la hundía.

Pero no pudo hacerlo, aún no, porque sabía que faltaba algo, porque a pesar de todo, quería dejar algo de ella en esa casa.

Dejaría sus reclamos, el eco de sus gritos, aunque después ya no se oyeran y fuera simples murmullos opacados por la voz de Draco.

Respiró, su mirada de cristalizó.

Por primera vez se sintió libre… con vida.

"¿NO TE HARÉ FALTA, DRACO MALFOY!" – Gritó, con ira, con rabia – "¿NUNCA ME EXTRAÑARÁS!"

Sus ecos le respondía, el reflejo de su rostro en un espejo también.

"¡ESPERO QUE SEAS FELIZ, LO DESEO EN VERDAD!" – Siguió, descargando su furia – "¡PORQUE YO YA NO ESTARÉ AQUÍ PARA HACERTE FELIZ!. ¡LA TONTA JAMÁS VOLVERÁ!… ¡TE LO ASEGURO!"

Cerró los ojos con fuerza. Su cuerpo estaba cansado, su alma, su amor. Todo.

"¡Y ESEPERO QUE ME VALORES, QUE ME EXTRAÑES…!" – Dijo, con un sollozo de fondo – "Y que me olvides. Que cada cosa que me recuerda a ti me deje en paz… que me liberes, que ya no me lastimes." – Terminó en un susurro.

Y se dio la vuelta, tomó sus cosas y salió de la Mansión, cerrando con la puerta, parte de su alma muerta, parte del amor que sentía hacia Draco Malfoy, parte de su dolor y parte de su orgullo.

Le importaba poco si se iba o volvía, le daba igual si gritaba o no gritaba.

Le daba igual, porque hace mucho dejó de amarla, hace mucho que su presencia no era necesaria.

Hace mucho que para él era una simple _aparecida_…

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**  
(Incluso aunque fuera sacrificada,)  
**You won't try for me, not now.**  
(No lo intentaste por mi, no ahora.)_

Un taxi paró frente a la lujosa casa. Se subió lentamente. Su corazón ahora pedía lentitud mientras que su cuerpo rapidez.

Parte de ella se quedaría en esa casa, parte se iría junto a ella.

"_Te dejo libre."_ – Pensó mientras miraba por el retrovisor del auto la casa alejarse y después perderse cuando giraron en una esquina – _"Sé feliz."_

Una lágrima salió de sus ojos. La primera que salía fuera de esa casa.

"_Me sacrifico para que seas feliz, sacrifico mi amor, mi vida… _Y _te regalo esa parte de mi."_ – Se dijo, cerrando sus ojos y volviendo a tomar entre su pálida mano el dije – "_Aunque no la quieras, ella siempre te seguirá; aunque no me busques, ella siempre te hará recordar. Parte de mi se queda junto a ti, Draco… la parte que siempre te amara."_

Y esta vez sonrió.

Y ya no importaba si él la buscaba o si la extrañaba, ya no importaba nada.

"_Desde hoy, para ti soy una desaparecida… alguien a quién jamás encontrarás." _– Se juró.

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**  
(A pesar de que moriría por saber si me amas,)  
**I'm all alone.**  
(Estoy absolutamente sola.)_

Draco Malfoy sonrió mirando frente a él a esa mujer espectacular.

"Eres hermosa¿lo sabes?" – Preguntó en un susurro.

Aquella morena se le acercó y con elegancia, se sentó en sus piernas. Después, sus manos traviesas, se perdían entre la ropa de aquel hombre infiel.

Se sentía tan bien, ignorando el estado en el que se encontraba Hermione, su esposa, al bajar del taxi.

Ella sentía debilidad mientras él sentía triunfo.

Y no le hacía falta aquella mujer, no le hacía falta el amor incansable que aún pesaba sobre él.

Le importaba poco si vivía o moría, si reía o no, porque hace mucho dejó de amarla, hace mucho que la olvido y dejó de pensar en ella como una mujer para reemplazarla como simplemente un espejismo, una _aparecida_ en su vida, cuando era en verdad una _desaparecida_ que ahora se refugiaba en un lugar oculto hasta que pudiera irse por siempre de Inglaterra.

Hermione, ahora estaba sola, acompañada únicamente con el sonido del silencio, muriendo lentamente, porque quería oír de su boca la palabra _"Te amo"_ y porque hubiera dado su vida por oírla en ese momento.

_**Isn't someone missing me?**  
(¿Nadie me extraña?)_

Pero Draco era ajeno a cada cosa que sentía su mujer. Él estaba tan entretenido mirando a esa morena, tan entretenido y tan perdido en las sensaciones muy bien conocidas, en los placeres más grandiosos y en la mentira que poco a poco lo consumía, que nunca la pensó siquiera.

Nunca la extrañaría en verdad, porque hace mucho que no iba a esa casa que para él era un encierro y un martirio.

Hace mucho que no la veía y es por eso que jamás le haría falta.

Vivió sin ella por más de dos meses, podía vivir sin ella por otros dos meses más. Ya ni pesaba en su vida, ya ni la recordaba. Era sólo un recuerdo. Algo que no quería recordar.

Hermione se apoyó en la pared, con lágrimas en los ojos; Draco apoyó a esa morena en la pared, oyendo sus gemidos; Hermione se deslizó por ella, llorando; Draco recostó a esa mujer en la cama, sonriendo. Ella cerró los ojos, tapando su rostro con sus manos; Él cerró los ojos, atrapando entre sus labios los carnosos de su amante.

Dolor, placer. Lágrimas, sonrisas. Muecas, besos. Sollozos, gemidos. Destrucción, gloria.

Hermione se levantó del suelo; Draco se levantó de su amante.

"¿Nadie me va a extrañar?" – Masculló Hermione.

Draco negó con la cabeza.

"Tu haces que olvide todo, cariño." – Dijo el rubio.

Y Hermione sintió el silencio aún más mortal…

Esa sería siempre su respuesta.

_**And if I bleed, I'll bleed,**  
(Y si sangro, sangraré)  
**Knowing you don't care.**  
(Sabiendo que no te importa.)_

Y el tiempo pasó.

Dos años, dos largos años.

Ella no volvía a casa, él tampoco lo hacía.

Ambos _desparecieron_, ambos se olvidaron. Ella, sólo por horas; él, por siempre.

Cerrando los ojos, sentía la sangre brotar de la herida profunda de su corazón; cerrando los ojos, lo veía con otras.

"Y no te importa herirme." – Dijo Hermione, siempre con esa sonrisa tonta que no desparecía de su rostro – "No te importa que sangre por dentro, y que sangre por tu culpa. Jamás te importará, ya lo sé. Todos los días me lo he repetido, hora a hora, segundo a segundo, y cada vez esto se graba a fuego, como aquella lágrima que derramé en esa sala, esa lágrima que siempre me unirá a ti." – Ella sonrió y miró por la ventana – "Gracias, Draco…"

El rubio sintió una corriente de aire caliente por su cara al bajar de su auto, acompañado de un olor a vainilla.

Trató de recordar ese olor, pero no lo logró. Trató de asociar esa brisa caliente con la brisa fría del invierno entrante que ahora se posaba en Irlanda, tampoco lo logró.

¿Qué había sido eso?

"Gracias por volver a enseñarme que si existen lo hombre crueles… por permitirme no sentir nada ahora." – Dijo la castaña, sonriendo por última vez y rindiéndose frente al sueño.

Y él seguía con su vida.

Con mujeres y dinero, con diversiones y cosas vanas.

Y ya no la recordaba. No sabía ya quién era Hermione Granger, si existió en su vida o no, si ocupaba espacio en su mente ambiciosa o no. No la extrañaba. Nunca le haría falta.

_No le haría falta a nadie… ni a ella misma._

_**And if I sleep just to dream of you**  
(Y si duermo sólo para soñar contigo,)  
**I'll wake without you there,**  
(Despertaré allí sin ti.)_

Su mente se perdió entre recuerdos, en memorias y ellas solas tomaron forma, acoplándose una sobre otra, imaginando.

Mintiéndole…

_Ella abrió los ojos, alguien golpeaba la puerta de la casa de sus padres._

_Extrañada, se levantó. Nadie conocía ese lugar…_

_El timbre sonaba con insistencia. Ella levantó la voz, pidiendo que esperara, que iría enseguida. Se arropó con un abrigo y caminó hasta la puerta, que cada vez se le hacía más lejos._

_Tomó el picaporte, lo giró lentamente y el viento venido de afuera golpeó su cara. Miró hacia arriba, a la persona frente a ella, y no pudo evitar abrir sus ojos y la boca de sorpresa._

"_¿Draco?"_

_Y él no contestó, solamente entró, cerró la puerta con suavidad y después, con sus manos fuertes, la abrazó por la cintura, acercándola a él, permitiéndole oler ese aroma de hombre que siempre la envolvió. Toda en ella se alteró._

"_Te extrañé." – Susurró despacio. Hermione sollozó – "No sabes cuanto, mi amor."_

_Lo abrazó con fuerza, cerrando los ojos, apretándolos._

_Él buscó su boca y se perdió en ella como lo solía hacer, la acarició y apoyó sus manos en sus caderas, le susurró esas palabras incomprensibles, la recostó en la cama y sonriéndole, dio una pequeña caricia en el rostro mojado por las gotas saladas que salían de sus ojos._

"_Te amo, Hermione." – Le dijo como si fuera un secreto – "No lo dudes nunca."_

_Lágrimas._

_Y sus cuerpos volvieron a entregarse, en vaivenes de dulzura y placer, de cordura y locura, siempre mezclados con la misma intensidad de la primera vez. Mordió sus labios, besó el cuello, tocó sus pechos, aruñó la espalda._

_Todo estaba bien, todo volvía a ser lo mismo._

_Y cuando ella sintió su cuerpo explotar por dentro, él capturó sus labios entre lo suyos, acompañándola también en su satisfacción._

"_Te amo." – Le dijo, sonriéndole, acurrucándola entre sus brazos como siempre, meciéndola hasta hacerla dormir._

"_Yo también te amo."_

_Era real y sonrió, besando con ternura su hombro…_

Su mirada, inmediatamente después de despertarse, miró a su lado.

Falso.

Nadie estaba ahí. Él no estaba ahí.

"No está aquí." – Susurró – "Jamás regresó… jamás regresará por mí."

Y lloró como siempre, abrazando su cuerpo…

Dolor.

_**Isn't something missing?**  
(¿No falta algo?)  
**Isn't something...?**  
(¿No falta…?)_

Draco Malfoy volvió a sentarse después de despedir a uno de sus clientes más importantes. Irlanda siempre le había parecido un excelente campo para negociar, auque otros dijeran lo contrario.

Su vida en Londres hace mucho que había sido olvidada, no la recordaba para ser exactos. Sus negocios, sus amantes y los varios pasatiempos habían ayudado. ¿Habría pasado algo importante allá? No recordaba, y sinceramente tampoco quería averiguarlo.

Sólo regresaría a ese lugar para retirar algunas cosas de una casa que tenía en las afueras de Londres. Papeles, algo de ropa y varias colecciones de libros…

_Nada más._

Y hace pocas horas había recordado su casa, sólo por esos interesantes libros y sus trajes costosos.

¿Y es que en verdad no la recordaba?. ¿En verdad nada de Hermione Granger quedaba en Draco Malfoy?

Sí, en Draco Malfoy no quedaba absolutamente nada de ella. Él mismo se encargó de desaparecerla de su mente, no con hechizos ni con nada que se le parezca. Sólo bastó serle indiferente al tema, no recordar su infelicidad y ya. Así de fácil, así de sencillo.

No le faltaba nada.

Poco le importaba si ella pensaba en él o no, si vivía o moría, si lloraba o reía… porque hace mucho que él la había olvidado.

Hace cinco años de eso.

Mucho tiempo.

"Señor, Malfoy." – Dijo su secretaria – "Los accionistas llegaron a la compañía."

"Perfecto, ordene a alguien que los lleve a la sala de reuniones. Voy enseguida."

"Si, señor." – Y salió.

¿Qué podía faltarle? Tenía todo lo que quería.

"Todo." – Murmuró con autosuficiencia.

No la extrañaría.

_**Even though I'm the sacrifice,**  
(Incluso aunque fuera sacrificada,)  
**You won't try for me, not now.**  
(No lo intentaste por mi, no ahora.)_

Salió del aeropuerto, guardando en su cartera el pasaje y su pasaporte.

Tomó un taxi y después de decirle la dirección, miró con aspecto ausente cada casa que después se perdía de vista.

Al fin se iría, al fin _desaparecería_ por siempre de Londres.

Se iría y estaba vez era en serio.

Ya su alma no soportaba más mentiras, ya su cuerpo estaba tan cansado de recibir maltratos y lágrimas por fuera, que cada uno la obligó a comprar ese maldito pasaje que la llevaría lejos.

La palabra _sacrificio_, resonaba siempre en su mente. Tal vez diciéndole que no debía tomarla en serio, tal vez diciéndole que debía tomarla en serio.

Confundiéndola.

Irse era sacrificarse, quedarse era sacrificarse.

Quedarse era sacrificarse a ella misma, porque siempre sufriría por amor. Irse era sacrificar su amor, sólo para no sufrir más, para saber que Draco era feliz, sin ella.

Hiciera lo que hiciera, siempre lo haría por el amor, siempre se sacrificaría por el amor y por él.

"Siempre será así." – Musitó para ella.

_Desaparecería…_

Draco miró por la ventana del avión. Volvía a Londres, sólo por sus libros y su ropa.

Hermione entró al aeropuerto. Se iría de Londres, sólo para olvidarlo y no destruirse más.

El avión aterrizó en la pista, Hermione se acercaba cada vez más a su destino. Los dos sintieron algo dentro, una opresión, pero la ignoraron, culpando a la ansiedad.

Hermione oyó la voz de una señorita anunciar la llegada de un vuelo de Irlanda, Draco se levantó de su asiento y despacio, se puso en fila para bajar.

Los bullicios hicieron que Hermione aferrara su maleta con fuerza. Era simple, pequeña. No llevaba en ella más que ropa. Todo su dolor no cabría en ninguna, por muy grande que fuera.

Draco respiró el aire puro al bajar y caminar por el pasillo. Su tierra, volvía a pisarla. Era tan gratificante, pero ni siquiera ese aire y ese ambiente le hicieron recordarla. Nada lo haría.

_Nada_.

_**Though I'd die to know you love me,**  
(A pesar de que moriría por saber si me amas,)  
**I'm all alone.**  
(Estoy absolutamente sola.)_

Ambos caminaron: Él a la salida, con su maleta en la mano; ella al lugar donde abordaría el avión, con sus recuerdos perdurables siguiéndola. Estaban en el mismo pasillo, a sólo metros uno frente al otro, con gente a su alrededor que impedía verse.

Hermione miró al frente, Draco hizo lo mismo. Solo cuatro metros y se encontrarían nuevamente…

Pero el destino no lo quiso así. El destino sabía jugar… y ellos eran su juguete favorito.

Hermione miró hacia la ventana, observando el lugar perfecto para dejar sus recuerdos; Draco miró hacia otro lado, distinguiendo a alguien.

"¿Brooke?" – Preguntó él, sonriendo.

"¿Draco?" – Dijo con sorpresa una rubia, sonriéndole con cariño.

Y caminó hacia ella mientras Hermione caminaba hacia esa ventana.

Ambos se alejaron.

Draco salió, junto a Brooke, del aeropuerto, y Hermione observó su alrededor, sintiendo esa misma opresión que hace poco ignoró.

Pero _desapareció_, como toda esperanza…

Se sacó lentamente la cadena de oro, mirándola.

"Hoy termina todo…" – Susurró, reteniendo las lágrimas – "Hoy muero y revivo otra vez."

Draco esperaba junto a su amiga el auto que lo llevaría a esa casa que hace mucho no visitaba.

"Hoy te dejo y te olvido para siempre." – Musitó y una lágrima se escapó, en el mismo instante en el que Draco besaba la mejilla de Brooke, despidiéndose, y la observaba alejarse, junto a un hombre – "Por ti me quedo sola."

Un viento suave recorrió sus cuerpos. Él sonrió, ella siguió llorando.

"Parte de ti se queda aquí." – Dijo la castaña, tocando su corazón – "Parte de mi se queda en ti… y en esta cadena."

Dejó la cadena de oro con el dije en aquella mesita.

"Gracias." – Dijo ella, mirándola con cariño – "Gracias por todo… por la felicidad y por la desdicha. Por volverme débil e inmune al mismo tiempo, por mostrarte a tiempo el daño que me hacía…" – Se vio reflejada en el cristal de esa ventana – "Gracias, Draco."

El rubio abrió la puerta de su auto, subió a él, lo puso en marcha y aceleró.

Hermione se limpió las lágrimas y levantó la cabeza.

El auto pudo verse por esa ventana, pero Hermione ya se había volteado, caminando hacia la puerta por donde abordaría el avión y se iría.

Ambos se alejaron en ese momento.

Para siempre.

_**Isn't something missing?**  
(¿No falta algo?)  
**Isn't someone missing me?**  
(¿Nadie me echa de menos?)_

Draco llegó a su casa en Londres. Se veía vieja y no sabía si alguien la cuidaba o si alguien estaría en ella.

Lo había olvidado.

"_Los pasajeros del vuelo 108 con destino a Rusia, favor de abordar por la puerta tres. Gracias."_

Hermione se levantó, sintiendo que la carga pesada, llamada soledad, _desaparecía_ y le decía adiós junto con la cadena. Ella les sonrió, mirándolas a la distancia. Después de todo, sentía cariño hacia ellas, porque fueron las únicas que siempre estuvieron a su lado.

**_You can't stop the fights?_**  
_(¿Tú puedes detener las peleas?)_  
**_Can you stand the fights?_**  
_(¿Puedes resistir las peleas?)_

Dio su pasaporte y el pasaje, puso su maleta para que la revisaran. Aquella señorita la miró y después le permitió paso. Volvió a caminar y fue su turno para sonreír. Sonrisa de felicidad… por primera vez hace mucho tiempo.

Draco introdujo la llave en la puerta y la giró. La puerta se abrió enseguida. El olor de vainilla llegó a su nariz otra vez… y otra vez no lo recordó.

Hace mucho que ya la había olvidado, hace mucho que le importaba poco si reía o lloraba, si estaba viva o muerta, si lloraba o no lloraba, si respiraba o no respiraba.

_Hace mucho…_

**_You can't stop the fights?_**  
_(¿Tú puedes detener las peleas?)  
**You won't say the words**  
(Tú no dirás las palabras)_

Hermione abordó el avión. Se sentó en su asiento y cerró los ojos.

"Adiós… Draco." – Susurró – "Por favor, por favor, perdóname… pero no estaré más en casa. " – Negó con la cabeza – "Nunca más."

Draco entró, y levantó su mirada. Preguntó parado frente a la sala, con voz alta…

"¿No falta algo?"

Y el rastro de la lágrima que Hermione vertiera en ese mismo lugar, la quemó a la distancia… mientras _desaparecía_ para siempre.

**_Please, please_**  
_(Por favor, por favor)_

**

* * *

**

◄ ░ **W_ – MME ░ __►_**

.-.  
_2006–09–19_  
.-.

Hola. Yo aquí nuevamente con un nuevo "_ONESONGFIC_" je, je.

Oh, la "inspigación", la "inspigación" (Dice Mia con acento francés) cuando llega, llega y hay que tomarla en cuenta, no ignorarla. Yo no lo hice ;)

Desde el momento en que escuche la canción y después de ayudarme con varias traducciones de Internet y construir ésta, me llamó muchísimo la atención y enseguida se me vino a la mente "_Draco/Hermione_"

Y aquí estoy, publicando mi idea.

¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Solamente que es muy triste y quise acoplar la trama a la esencia en sí de la canción.

El abandono del ser que amas y que no te recuerda, el que pregunta si falta algo cuando a ti te falta él, el que se preguntará siempre eso cuando tú siempre morirás por su olvido. Fue así, y así seguirá siendo.

Ahora, por lo extraña y triste que es, y como sé que a las lectoras le gusta la acción y eso, me conformo con los cometarios que vengan. Espero que les guste esta idea y recibir al menos 1 RR… Eso me mantendría feliz como lombriz ) D

Se me cuidan mucho, ya nos leeremos en mis otras historias.

Un beso y un apapacho grande…

**-;- ŴĬƬĆĦ MľĄ MĀĹƒƠ¥ ƎƦƦEĿǬŢ -;-**


End file.
